


Legendary

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [50]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, this is really just a study in exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy has always had a desire to see the sights of old--the glory of Achievement City. But upon his arrival, when he comes across the ruins and rust of it's former glory, he meets a colourful shop keeper who will tell him the story of its destruction.But for a price.
Series: Fill the Void [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Legendary

Achievement City was once fabled to be the stuff of legends. Of a tower reaching so high into the sky that it disappeared into the clouds. Of the vast storage rooms of any material you could possibly need. How the builders of this city had harnessed both water and lava to power their great city. It was a mythical place of innovation, technology, and creation. It was the place people went to to make a name for themselves. It was the place where many heroes started out and forged their own path. So when Jeremy decided to shake the dust off his boots of his old town, he decided to make it to Achievement City to start fresh. He didn’t know what to expect out of this journey.

His trip there was unremarkable. He did get to see a munch-dew infested forest and made a stop over to harvest some of the plants for a few potions he had in mind. Then he passed by a spider den which was nightmare fueling in itself. But he saw no one of interest on his way here. A witch did lob a potion bottle at his head when he came too close to her hut, but other than that. Nothing. He thought that on the road to Achievement City he’d meet some important heroes. People of great standing, dressed in armour, mounted on glorious steads, ready to fight an ender-man. Or perhaps even a mythical dragon.

But no. The road was a narrow sliver of dirt, marked with holes and abandoned debris every which way. He was starting to think that he was going the wrong way until he saw sight of the Tower.

 _The Tower._ The Tower that was visible to the four corners of the world. That was a symbol of innovation and human ability.

That also did not reach the clouds as the stories had gone. In fact, the closer it came to Jeremy, the more that he could see a rather large part of it had obviously crumbled away. In fact, parts of littered the area. Massive piles of stone that were now covered in lichens and moss. He had a bad feeling about this but continued his approach to the City.

Just on the outskirts of the City’s gates, Jeremy came across a lone merchant’s stand. There was a man there, dressed in rather bulky black and green armour that was quite well weathered. “Howdy there, stranger!” the merchant said. “Welcome to Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile, I’m Geoff. How can I be of service?” The man, Geoff, had an easy posture, leaning on his elbows which were propped up on the table top of his stall. Behind him was a price board for various items—selling pickaxes, torches, coal, swords even.

“Farming and mercantile,” Jeremy said, looking up at the name of the stall to verify that yes this was a legitimate place of business. Then he looked out around the area and saw that they were surrounded by a veritable abandoned grass plains that had no signs of farming anywhere. “Where’s the farming take place?”

“Oh, around,” Geoff said with an interesting smile that was both soft yet scheming. Like Jeremy was the most interesting part of his day, and judging from how isolated they were out here, he probably was.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, drawing out the word and taking a step back onto the road. “Well, I got to, uh, go now. Got business.”

“Sure thing! Welcome to Achievement City.”

“Yeah … thanks.”

He turned his attention back to the road and carried forward through the abandoned gates of the City. And when he looked inside, he was even further confused as to what he was looking at.

It was an odd assortment of dilapidated and crumbled buildings. The forge was stone cold. The tower was covered in climbing ivy. Rusted armour could be seen spilling out of an armoury. And a lone creeper stood menacingly in the middle like it had conquered this once great City. It turned its head slowly to look at Jeremy decided to slowly back away.

He found himself in front of the mercantile stand outside of the City once more. Geoff was still there in the same position, still with that knowing smirk. So Jeremy approached him and said, “Do you know about this place?” gesturing to the City.

“Hm? Oh, that City? Yeah, I know about that city.”

“Well, then, like, what happened to it? Isn’t this supposed to some sort of mythical City where anyone can make a name for themselves instead of being a literal pile of rubble and trash?”

Geoff shrugged. “Is it?” he asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Okay, I need some answers. What do you know about Achievement City? Considering you set up a merchant’s stand right here, I assume there’s _some_ sort of business opportunity up here.”

Geoff nodded. “Mmhm.”

“So that means you _must_ know something about this area. I’ve literally been on the road for two weeks just to get here.”

“Two weeks?” Geoff exclaimed. “Two _whole_ weeks? Wow. That’s a far walk.”

Jeremy sighed. “Could you, just, you know. Give me what I want?”

“What do _I_ know about _that_ City?” Geoff asked with that infuriating smile that was making Jeremy absolutely nuts.

“ _Yes, for the love of god, yes.”_

“Oh, well, that’ll cost you.”

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open. “What the hell do you mean that _that_ will cost me?”

Geoff shrugged. “Guy’s gotta make a living. Somehow.”

Just then two men arrived with what looked like a pile of new smelted iron ore. One was dressed in clothing patterned to look like a creeper skin, and the other a plaid skirt.

“Here you go, Geoff,” the creeper dressed one said.

“Excuse me for one second here,” Geoff said to Jeremy before turning his attention to the newcomers. “Well, hello, hello, lovebirds! Saving up for the honeymoon yet?”

“Just because you keep saying we got married, doesn’t make it true,” the plaid skirt man said.

“Yeah, Geoff, stop trying to make this happen.” The creeper man gestured to the space between him and the other man. “Just give us the damn seeds.”

Geoff took the iron ore, ducks below into his stand and pulled out a bag of seeds for the two men. They took it and departed with a friendly ‘goodbye’ to Geoff.

“So you actually do provide farming equipment,” Jeremy said.

“What it says on the sign, kid,” Geoff said. “You still want that information on what happened to this place?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said.

“Well, stick around and join the others in the money pit and I might just be able to tell you.”

With nothing else to do, Jeremy decided to give Geoff a chance. “Where do I start?”


End file.
